


Bathtub Blues

by httpcrytid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, don’t agree? fight me bro, if klaus can touch ben he can touch the love of his life, listen i just wanted to manifest dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpcrytid/pseuds/httpcrytid
Summary: I wrote this in ten minutes whilst I was lay in bed listening to MCR. Enjoy.





	Bathtub Blues

Klaus was as he usually was on a Saturday evening. Naked, in a bubble bath, listening to music through an old walkman. The only change this week was that there was no bottle of whisky beside the tub, nor was there the familiar buzz of a high. He’d been sober for almost three weeks now, and to his surprise- he was actually quite enjoying it.

(Except for the time a woman appeared in his room whilst he was changing, that wasn’t his best moment.) 

Humming along to the beat of a song he couldn’t quite put a finger on the name of but that had somehow been stuck in his head all month, he settled back in the tub and just lay there, relaxing in the peace of an empty house. Or well, almost empty, Diego remained two doors over, keeping one ear open in case Klaus needed him. Something that had become a regular enough occurrence for Klaus to think Diego’s ‘I just find your singing annoying and I gotta shut you up some how’ excuse was, as mentioned, just an excuse. 

None the less, the boy let the warm water lap at his sides, tracing small whirlpools with his fingertips and drifting off into his thoughts. He’d never fall asleep, he couldn’t let himself, but he could get close enough to dream awake. Daydreaming I suppose. Which is why when he first thought he caught a flash of Dave in the mirror across the room, he didn’t question it. Because hey, who doesn’t daydream about the love of their life right? 

In fact that thought alone made Klaus smile to himself, looking a fair bit chuffed with the memory of Dave, pressing a finger against his lips and imagining the other man sitting behind the bathtub, washing his hair for him. 

Domestic. And... realistic? 

Klaus’ eyes, previously fluttering closed, were now open in shock. He could brush off a flash of an image, even the echo of a voice, but that touch was in no way a figment of his imagination. 

Too startled to turn around, or even check the mirror again, he squinted and moved his headphones, “Diego dude, get out.”

“Klaus? You say something?” Great. That reply was most definitely not coming from the bathroom. 

“Uh.” Klaus panicked, shoulders tensing, “No I’m fine.”

“Oh, ‘kay.” 

There was a sigh of relief, but then again his brother was probably used to him talking to himself. And just as Klaus was about to write off the strange experience to his far-too-relaxed state, another voice spoke softly. This time in the room. This time unmistakably right beside him. And... confused? 

“Klaus? Where am I?” 

Dave.

The brunette stopped dead, shaking his head, and then looked at the mirror. And there he was. Staring right at him. Sat right where he’d pictured he might be, fingers topped with soap suds. “D.... Dave?”

“You can see me?”

Klaus nodded at the reflection. Said no words, and felt his lip quiver a little bit.

“You can see me. We’re not in Vietnam anymore, huh?”

“No, no we’re not.” He finally brought himself to turn to Dave, finally caught sight of the man. Right there, right in front of him. “How... how long have you been here?”

“Not... not long? I don’t.... I remember Vietnam. And then... seeing you in a chair? And then you were gone for a while, I couldn’t find you.”

Klaus recalled his missing time. The time he’d given up on being sober under the pressure of being reunited with his family instead. He couldn’t bring himself to explain that to Dave, to explain why he’d been lost, why he couldn’t find him. Instead he reached out, slowly at first, his hand shaking. And then all at once pressed his palm against Dave’s cheek. “You’re cold.”

“I think that’s what being dead does to you.” Klaus might have winced at that statement, had it not been for Dave’s soft smile, and the way his hand followed Klaus’, knuckles brushing over his skin. 

He could touch him, and he could feel his touch in return. This had only happened once or twice with Ben and hell they’d only used it for a thumb war. But this... it was something else entirely. 

All at once Klaus felt like he didn’t care where he was, or that the bathroom door remained open, or that Diego could walk in at any moment to see him butt naked and caressing the air. All at once he felt his heart pound in a way it hadn’t in a long time, he felt a tidal wave of emotions from the war, from his return, from that veterans bar for goodness sake. 

And he kissed Dave. 

And in turn almost fell out of the bathtub. 

And that was okay, because he felt Dave laugh against his lips and felt his hand move to steady him and GOD he could FEEL him. 

After that things weren’t exactly ever the same again. Ben was a little taken back at first. After spending so many years as Klaus’ ghostly sidekick finding out there would be a new dead guy following his brother around too was somewhat strange, but Dave could win anybody over, and within the space of a day the two were already sharing stories about Klaus (much to his embarrassment).

Diego was pretty supportive to find out his brother had actually managed to contact his long lost love, and after a brief and awkward introduction consisting of Diego attempting to shake hands with empty air (two feet away from where Dave had actually been standing), he returned to his usual routine of tending to not question Klaus. 

The others found out in turn, Luther scoffing at the idea at first, but coming around after he saw how serious Klaus really was about the whole situation. Allison was sweet as usual, but had little more to offer than an ear to gossip to about his love life (not that there was anything wrong with that, and you bet Klaus used it- if only to fawn over Dave). Five had... questions. Which seemed to be all he ever had, period. He was curious about Klaus’ powers, about how much his ability to contact spirits was improving, and about whether Klaus could manifest Dave in any way that was even more physical for the rest of them too due to their bond. 

Klaus mainly hummed and nodded, he wasn’t sure if even he had any answers for Five’s bombardment, but at least his brother was taking an interest. If a strange one at that. 

Vanya had actually known far before anybody else. Klaus had made sure to message her personally. In the midst of trying his best to sober up he was also trying his best to be present for his sister in a way he never had been before. She was thrilled for him, and even more thrilled when Klaus passed on the message that Dave happened to adore violin, and wanted to hear Vanya play some time. 

For the first time in a long while, things seemed to be fitting into place for the curly haired, tattooed boy that was Klaus Hargreeves. 

And he, and Dave, were all to happy for it.


End file.
